


Like real people do

by sinbins



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbins/pseuds/sinbins
Summary: My first foray into fanfic in like... 15 years or something? Just a little baby ficlet for one of my favorite ships of all time. Shout out to @FinalFallenFantasy for being so encouraging! (And please don't make fun of me for the corny song title title.)
Relationships: Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Like real people do

It started with anger and curiosity, a potent cocktail that had felled many men before them.

Kurt ducked away, but knuckles grazed his jaw and he _hissed_ , the sound so sharp that it stung Todd’s ears like nails on a chalkboard. They were too exposed here, too close to the screaming students punting a ball across the grass. So, Kurt ran.

He skidded over gravel and rounded the bleachers, heart hammering a rabbit’s beat against his ribcage, keenly aware of the spaced-out _thunk thunk_ of Todd following. When he finally rounded the school building, finding cover with the dumpster and unkempt gardening, cool fingers snatched the back of his collar. The world swam in a vibrant array of colors-- green foliage, the school’s ugly gray brick, the splash of red across Todd’s nose-- and then snapped into place with alarming clarity when his back struck the building’s facade. The impact was hard enough to prompt a gasp, a fit of pained squirming. His vision lit up with stars. He couldn’t teleport.

“I’m gonna _kill_ you.” Todd’s voice was low and hoarse with the promise of violence, hands pulling at the collar of Kurt’s sweater, and in his dizzy haze all the German could think of was _oh no, he’s going to stretch it._ “I’m tired of you, Fuzzface. I’m tired of you being there every time I do _anythin’,_ looking at me like I’m shit, like you’re so much better--”

“That vasn’t,” Kurt paused to inhale again, focus returning. He wedged a knee between them with some effort and bore his teeth, nostrils flared, “your lunch.” Every time he tried to push and get distance, the other teen leaned in further as if out of spite. He reeked of weed and stale water.

“It woulda been if not for you!” That same fist pulled back. It would have connected if Kurt’s tail didn’t wind around it with bruising strength, squeezing like a serpent around prey. Todd’s resulting frustration was practically tangible, voice cracking with a war cry.

Adrenaline flowed thick in their veins, limbs trembling with the rush. Every time, they did this every time, scrambling for an excuse to instigate the exchange of blows: a stolen lunch, a passing look that registered as unfriendly, an off-hand remark. Who chased and who _was_ chased didn’t matter: they always ended up here. When their lips finally met, Kurt tasted blood.

* * *

The brick hurt his back. He could feel its sharp edges, weathered into little spikes by the elements, catching on his shirt and pushing the fur beneath it in uncomfortable directions. The throb registered faintly, but was swiftly consumed by a tide of delicious heat that spread out from his belly and made his toes curl in the grass. It went just as quick as it came. “Todd, ah. Please.”

But Todd wouldn’t budge. He sat back on his haunches casually, legs spread and weight on his heels. Kurt’s dick dripped with green-tinged saliva, warm in his palm. “Nah.”

“Todd!” And now Kurt felt a little panicked, a little mad, puffing out a laugh as he tried to reach for the other’s hair to reel him back in. “That’s not funny, you can’t just start und then stop. That’s not fair!”

Nothing about Todd Tolensky spelled out h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e, exactly, but in moments like this Kurt thought he was exceptionally pleasing to look at. His expression was flat, yes, thin lips rolled under to form a line. Kurt thought his eyes were fascinating, though. Yellow like his but pale and beady and _hard_ , issuing a challenge that the elf had to shrink from. They were hard to look at, _he_ was hard to look at, but Kurt kept looking because he wanted to, drawn like a passerby to a car accident.

After a long pause, paired fingers relented and switched off the inducer. The ruddy flesh in Todd’s palm was suddenly blue, and the grin that spread across his wide mouth threatened to split his entire face in two. Kurt sighed, anxiously glancing from left to right, and swallowed the moan that surfaced as a fat bubble in the back of his throat when Todd dove forward again.

* * *

A blue graduation gown over a blue body did not paint a very flattering picture, but Kurt thought he’d made the best of it by decorating his hat. He plucked at the puff paint he’d applied to its surface while Todd picked at the crumbling brick beside them, their knees touching. The gown was going to be filthy by the time the ceremony started, because nothing about the ground here was even remotely clean. Neither of them cared.

“What now?” Todd’s voice sounded so small that Kurt’s chest tightened with it. He felt like he was breathing through a straw. “I… I don’t know,” he answered honestly. This time, he was unable to meet the challenge of those hard yellow eyes. His failure turned his gut until he was sure he was going to regret the two burgers he’d inhaled for breakfast this morning, a foolish congratulatory prize from Scott. “I don’t really know how this vorks.”

Todd was not graduating with him. And even if he was, what then? What excuses would they find if they weren’t constantly exposed to each other, able to pick fights with just a well-timed lip curl and resolve the onslaught of testosterone somewhere private? Where would they go if not this spot, this little nook took tucked away from prying eyes where they stretched their pleasure out over lunch breaks or babbled until they heard the shrill call of the school bell in the distance?

The next time they saw each other, they’d be at odds.

“Ve could-- meet somevhere else. Ve could set a time…” Kurt’s voice was trailing off before he’d even finished the phrase, withering under the stare he’d finally summoned the courage to meet. “Yeah,” Todd whispered, venom coating the single syllable. “Let’s go out like real people do. Bet that’ll end up fine.”

Silence. Todd was the first one to break it. “Just don’t forget me.” The tendons in his neck were strained, fingers fidgety in his lap. He turned over a crumb of brick, flicked it hard enough that he heard it land against the dumpster’s metal. “When I’m kicking your ass, I mean. Don’t forget that I’m not… that it’s not…”

Thicker fingers smothered his, daring for intimate contact that they hadn’t indulged in before. Kurt leaned into his personal space, voice taut, mirroring the pressure Todd had applied months ago.

“I von’t.”


End file.
